


Save Me

by Marius2045



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was tust du, wenn du gefesselt in deinem Bett aufwachst? Was brauchst du, wenn du am verbluten bist? Wer kann dich retten,wenn alle Hoffnung verloren scheint? Save me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ich war in einer sehr blutrünstigen Phase und irgendwer gab mir ein Messer in die Hand... Nicht weiterlesen, wenn ihr kein Blut sehen könnt. I mean no harm!!

Save Me

 

„Schnuckelchen.“  
Die Stimme war ein einziger Hohn.

„Komm schon Schnuckelchen, wach auf, es ist Zeit.“

Ianto kam langsam zu sich, die Müdigkeit noch wie Blei in jedem seiner Knochen spürend. Mühsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um vollends klar denken zu können, aber die Drogen in seinem Blut machten es schwierig. Schon ehe er seine Augen öffnete, spürte er etwas Schweres auf seiner Hüfte; etwas, das warm war und lebendig.

„Schnuckelchen. Komm mein Kleiner, schau mich an.“  
Heisser Atem, nach Schnaps und fernen Welten riechend strich über seine Wangen wie eine Berührung, noch ehe sich Lippen zu einem Kuss formten und ihn vertrieben. Ianto wollte sich zur Seite wegdrehen, aber Finger hielten seinen Kopf in Position und der Kuss vertiefte sich. Sachte wurde seine Wange geleckt, so, als sollte er gekostet werden. Ianto schüttelte sich vor Ekel.

Ianto schaffte es endlich die Augen aufzureissen, doch nur zu gerne hätte er sie wieder geschlossen, als er das Grinsen sah, welches gleichzeitig amüsiert, aber auch beängstigend war. John saß rittlings auf seinem Schoss und grinste ihn triumphierend an. Er hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes an sich und Ianto fühlte sich unwillkürlich wie Futter.

Er wollte John von sich stoßen, aber er bekam seine Arme nicht hoch, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

„Bemüh dich nicht, mein Kleiner. Den Knoten hat nicht einmal Jack aufbekommen. Damals.“

Ianto war an das Kopfteil seines Bettes gefesselt und als er das realisierte kam die Panik auf. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte er, um freizukommen. Fast schaffte er es John von sich herunter zu schmeissen, so sehr warf er sich hin und her. Doch der ließ sich einfach vorwärts fallen, mit seinen Händen fest Iantos Schultern greifend. Er drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett und raubte ihm damit jede Bewegungsfreiheit. Alles was Ianto blieb, war keuchend nach Luft zu ringen und Blut, welches seine aufgeschürften Handgelenke herunter lief.

„Ssssh, so ist es gut Schnuckelchen. Ganz ruhig.“  
Ianto spürte die Worte mehr, als er sie hörte. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als er nach Luft rang und versuchte die Fassung zu behalten. Zitternd lag er in seinem Bett und John mit vollem Gewicht auf ihm. Wieder spürte er heißen Atem auf seiner verschwitzten Haut und Lippen, die seinen Hals liebkosten. Erst als er ruhiger würde, setzte John sich wieder auf und ließ ihm Raum zum durchatmen. Doch als die Hände, die gerade noch seine Schultern gehalten hatten, jetzt plötzlich loswanderten, hoch zum Hals, dann wieder über seine Schultern und seine Arme, konnte Ianto nicht verhindern, dass ihm der Atem stockte.

Sein Körper versteifte sich, als John ihn weiter streichelte und jetzt zu seiner Brust kam.  
„Relax Schnuckelchen. Das macht alles viel schöner und viel…“ Johns Finger pressten plötzlich zu, brachten Fingernägel ins Spiel und Ianto hörte jetzt wirklich für einen Moment auf zu atmen, „einfacher!“

Das dünne Shirt, was Ianto zum Schlafen trug, konnte dem plötzlichen Schmerz nichts entgegenhalten. Er fühlte die Striemen regelrecht auf seiner Haut, als John seine Finger über seine Brustwarzen bis hinunter zum Bauchnabel zog. Alles was er tun konnte, war fest auf seine Lippen zu beissen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen.

„Komm schon mein Kleiner, ich will dich hören.“  
Ianto schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Die Genugtuung würde er dem Zeitagenten nicht geben.  
„Nein? Das wollen wir doch erst einmal sehen.“

John grinste noch immer auf ihn herab, aber jetzt war nichts als Bösartigkeit in seinen Augen.  
Ianto erinnerte sich, dass Jack ihnen gesagt hat, dass Captain John Hart gefährlich sei und genau in dieser unausweichlichen Situation glaubte er es.

Geschockt riss er seine Augen noch weiter auf, als John plötzlich nach hinten griff und ein Messer hinter seinem Rücken hervorzog. Die Klinge glänzte silbern im Licht des vollen Mondes, als er sie sanft hin und her wiegte, so dass Ianto sie von allen Seiten betrachten musste.

Er erstarrte in Panik, als der harte Stahl unter das T-Shirt glitt. Er konnte die Kühle des Metalls an seinem Bauch fühlen und den leichten Ruck, als der Stoff wie Butter bis hoch zu seinem Hals durchtrennt wurde. Fröstelnd, und nicht nur vor Kälte, lag Ianto da, als John seine Brust entblößte. Seine Gedanken rasten, einer immer schlimmer als der Letzte. Nur einer kam immer und immer wieder in seinen Sinn: Wo war Jack?

Fast, als hätte John seine Gedanken gelesen, schüttelte er bedauernd seinen Kopf. Er drückte das Messer unter Iantos Kinn und zwang so seinen Blick aufwärts an die Decke.  
„Er wird nicht kommen, dein Captain.“

Ianto schluckte schwer und spürte warmes Blut, welches aus dem kleinen Schnitt an seiner Kehle drang. Er fühlte, wie es zusammen mit dem Schweiss an seiner Haut entlanglief, ehe es sich in der kleinen Mulde am Hals sammelte.

Fast unhörbar schluchzte er auf, als John sich vorbeugte, um die salzige Flüssigkeit abzulecken. Eine einzelne Träne rann, silbern glänzend wie der hoch am Zenit stehende Mond, über seine Wange; sie war alles, was Ianto spürte. Angst, Abscheu, Panik und das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, ganz allein auf der Welt zu sein.

„Jetzt gibt es nur noch uns Beide, Schnuckelchen.“ Wieder gab John genau die Antwort auf Iantos Gedanken.

„Rot steht dir gut. Ich glaube, wir brauchen etwas mehr davon.“

Er drückte sich hoch auf seine Knie, das Messer wenigstens so weit zurückziehend, dass die scharfe Klinge keine weiteren Verletzungen an seinem Hals hervorrufen konnte. Für Ianto doch etwas unvorbereitet fiel die Hand mit dem Messer abwärts. Eine leichte Drehung und schon lief das Blut an seinen Rippen entlang. Einmal, zweimal und erst bei dritten Mal war der Schock vorbei und der Schmerz setzte ein.

Iantos Schreien war wie Musik in John Ohren.  
„Ja mein Kleiner, gib es mir.“  
Schmerz schoss durch Iantos Brust, als John das Messer noch einige Male durch seine zitternde Haut zog. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass eine Ohnmacht ihn von dem Leid erlösen würde, aber er hoffte umsonst.  
„Ich kenne den menschlichen Körper in und auswendig. Ein erstaunliches Wunderwerk und so widerspenstig. Wusstest Du, dass es Stellen gibt, in die man unbesorgt hineinstechen kann, ohne irgendwelche Organe zu verletzen? Möchtest Du, dass ich es Dir zeige?“  
Ianto schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf, aber es nutzte nicht. Finger tasteten über seinen Bauch und das gehauchte: „genau hier“, war die einzige Warnung die Ianto bekam, ehe sich die Spitze des Messers langsam aber stetig in ihn hinein bohrte.  
John zog das Messer nicht gleich wieder heraus, sondern ließ es wo es war. Mit jedem Atemzug bewegte sich die scharfe Klinge und ließ Ianto Höllenqualen erleiden.

Johns andere Hand griff unnachgiebig zu, die leichte Pyjama Hose kein Schutz vor dem starken Griff, der sich um Iantos Geschlechtsteile legte. John lachte begeistert auf. Anschienend gefiel ihm, was er ertaste und er griff fester zu, Ianto verloren unter ihm, der unaufhörlich vor Pein stöhnte und es nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

„Das gehört jetzt mir, Schnuckelchen!“

Das metallische Klicken des Revolvers, genauer gesagt einer Webley, war überlaut in der Stille zu hören. Das Timing war auch perfekt, John hatte gerade aufgehört zu lachen, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Hart bohrte sich der Lauf in seinen Nacken und das Flüstern war laut genug, um an das tiefe Grollen eines wütenden Löwen erinnert zu werden.  
„Da irrst du dich, er gehört mir!“

Die Worte waren wie ein Fels in der Brandung, an den man sich nach einem Schiffbruch klammern konnte. Sie waren alles, was Ianto im Moment hatte. Und Jack, der ihm endlich zu Hilfe gekommen war.

„Runter von ihm.“

John wurde an den Haaren gepackt und rückwärts herunter gezerrt. Er landete mit einem wütenden Aufschrei auf seinen Knien auf dem Boden am Ende des Bettes.  
Was Jack nicht sehen konnte weil Johns Körper es verdeckte, war das Messer, welches noch immer in Iantos Bauch steckte. Wie eine zubeissende Schlange schnellte Johns Hand vor und packte den Griff. Der Schwung und die Kraft, mit der Jack ihn von Ianto herunter gezogen hatte, riss das Messer mit einem Ruck aus aus dem gefesselten Körper unter ihm.  
Ianto knonnte nur noch schreinen.  
Jack erstarrte, als er sah, was er angerichtet hatte. Für einen winzigen Moment wechselte sich Schrecken, Sorge und Bedauern ab, ehe nur noch Wut und blanker Hass zurückblieben. Selbst John zuckte innerlich zusammen, doch nur ein leichtes Weiten der Pupillen verriet ihn. Jack bemerkte es trotzdem.

„Lass es fallen.“

Noch immer auf den Knien drehte John sich herum, damit er Jack ansehen konnte. Wieder war dieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, welches Jack mittlerweile hasste wie die Pest. Blut tropfte von der massigen Klinge und ließ nur noch mehr Wut in Jack hochkochen. Mit einem Seufzer öffnete John seine Finger und das Messer fiel mit einem Poltern zu Boden.

 

„Ach komm, Jack, ich wollte doch nur ein wenig Spaß. Ich hab doch gesagt, er ist zu süß um ihn nicht zu teilen.“

Jack blieb bitter Ernst. Die Muskeln in seinen Wangen zuckten vor unterdrückter Wut, als er einen raschen Blick zu Ianto hinüber warf und all das Blut auf dessen Körper sah.  
„Ich teile ihn nicht. Weder mit dir noch mit sonst irgendjemanden.“

Ianto wurde es bei Jacks Worten ganz warm und er vergass für einen Augenblick seine unbändigen Schmerzen.

„Nun gut, wenn dem so ist…“  
Ianto hatte freie Sicht auf Johns Rücken und er sah, wie sich sämtliche Muskeln anspannten. Er wollte schreien, Jack warnen, doch ehe er die Schmerzen, die erneut in ihm hochkam unterdrücken konnte, kam auch schon der Angriff.

Wie ein Rugbyspieler katapultierte sich John in die Höhe und erwischte Jack mit seiner Schulter genau in Bauchhöhe. Der klappte zusammen und wurde mit einem leisen Aufschrei nach hinten geschleudert. Aus einem Reflex heraus krümmte sich sein Finger am Abzug und der Knall des Schusses dröhnte überlaut durch Iantos Schlafzimmer, noch lange nachdem sich die Kugel dicht neben seiner linken Hand in die Wand gebohrt hatte. Ianto zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als er den Luftzug spürte und mehr Schmerz durchbohrte seinen gesamten Körper, während frisches Blut über seine Gelenke lief.

Er stöhnte laut auf, unfähig noch länger leise zu sein.

Jack und John waren unterdessen wild miteinander ringend durch die offene Tür und aus Iantos Sichtfeld verschwunden. Alles was ihm blieb, waren die Geräusche von Kampf, zerbrechenden Objekten und das Splittern von Glas.

Ianto wollte, musste Jack zu Hilfe kommen, aber das Seil war unnachgiebig, so sehr er auch versuchte, gegen den Knoten anzukommen. John hatte Recht, er würde nicht freikommen.  
Als das Rauschen in seinen Ohren und die Schmerzen irgendwann zu viel wurden, gab er schließlich auf und lag still. Seine Brust war rot voll Blut, es sickerte bereits in die Laken um ihn herum und hinterließ ein bizarres Muster.  
Für einen Moment war es ruhig, zu ruhig in dem anderen Zimmer, doch dann drang ein schallendes Lachen zu Ianto ins Schlafzimmer. Das „Auf Wiedersehen, Geliebter“ ging fast in dem Krachen des zweiten Schusses unter und Ianto brüllte laut auf; sein Aufschreien ging in ein Schluchzen über, das seinen ganzen Körper schüttelte.  
Es war John, der die Worte gesagt hatte, nicht Jack.

Ianto kniff seine Augen so fest zu, wie er konnte. Es erschien fast, als könne er sich so von allem Elend und Schrecken verbergen, das hinter ihm lag oder noch bevorstand. Er wollte nichts sehen oder hören und sein Weinen war auch laut genug, um alle anderen Geräusche zu übertönen.

Sein Körper zuckte wie nach einem elektrischen Schlag, als Hände sein Gesicht umfassten. Sie waren groß und warm und unnachgiebig, als er wild mit dem Kopf schlug, um sich zu befreien. Doch wie schon zuvor blieben seine Bemühungen vergebens.

„Ianto, Ianto, ich bin es, Jack. Schau mich an Ianto!“

Die Autorität und der Nachdruck, mit dem er angesprochen wurde verfehlten seine Wirkung nicht. Noch immer am ganzen Körper zitternd gehorchte Ianto und er wollte nicht glauben, was er nur mühsam durch den Tränenschleier sah.

„Jack?“ Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, den Namen auch nur zu flüstern.

„Ja Ianto, ich bin es. Er ist weg. Alles ist gut.“

Ianto brach wieder in Tränen aus. Er war noch da, es war ihm nichts passiert. Jack, sein Jack hatte ihn gerettet. „Du bist da.“

Jack küsste ihn stürmisch und Ianto konnte das Blut auf seiner geplatzten Lippe schmecken.  
„Natürlich bin ich da. Ich werde immer da sein, mein Liebling. Mein Ianto.“

Ianto stöhnte vor Schmerz, als Jack einen Arm um ihn schlang, aber es war ihm egal, solange Jack ihn nur festhielt. Für einen Moment schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er Jacks Mantel mit Blut beschmierte, aber letztendlich war es ihm egal.  
Jacks Umarmung, die Wärme seines Körpers und sein Geruch, dieser betörende Geruch waren das Letzte was er wahrnahm, ehe alles von ihm abfiel und gnädige Schwärze ihn umfasste.

 

Tbc


End file.
